


Let's Play a Game

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Christmas, Gift Fic, Incest, M/M, Multi, Party, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorcan and Lysander expected to spend some private time with each other. Lily interrupts them. Lorcan/Lysander/Lily Luna. Written as a Christmas gift for kitty_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for kitty_fic, who requested: ""Lysander/Lily/Lorcan; prompt: party games or spiked punch (or both)"

Lorcan and Lysander had slipped away from the bustle of the Potters' Christmas party, as they were wont to do. The Potters and Weasleys and all their other family friends accepted that they were often the ones to sneak off on their own – they put it up to inheriting traits from their mother.

But they weren't going off on their own to do anything that their mother would have done.

They slipped into the parlour, sat down on the couch, and then Lysander looked at his brother expectantly, waiting for instructions. Lorcan met his eyes, then leaned towards him slowly. He put one hand on Lysander's leg and the other on his shoulder, his lips hovered mere inches from his brother's. Lysander closed his eyes, anticipating…

Then the parlour door burst open with a bang.

Lysander and Lorcan sprung apart and Lorcan hastily dropped his hands from Lysander's shoulder and leg, bunching them in his trousers. Both of them turned to the doorway.

Lily Luna was standing there, grinning wickedly. She had a champagne glass in one hand and was resting the other on her hip, posing like a model in a magazine for them. She raised one eyebrow slowly.

"Having a good time, boys?" she drawled, downing the champagne and setting the glass down.

"Merry Christmas, Lily." Lorcan tried to sound jovial and Lysander ducked his head, avoiding Lily's eyes. He couldn't think of a single more compromising and humiliating position to be caught in – away from the party, seconds away from kissing his own  _brother…_

"Merry Christmas," she said, shutting the parlour door behind her. "So… what are you two doing here?"

"None of your business!" Lysander snapped automatically. Lorcan slapped him on his knee and he winced. "I- I mean- nothing…"

"Oh, don't act like I'm stupid." She leaned against the door and folded her arms across her chest. "I was only asking to be polite – I can  _tell_ what you two are doing." She pursed her lips and pretended to kiss the back of her hand.

Lysander's face burned. "We weren't!"

"Don't lie," Lily said, smirking. "There's no point – it's not like I think it's a  _bad_ thing…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lorcan asked, clearly trying to sound like he didn't care about Lily's opinion.

"It means that I think…" She started towards them, moving slowly, fixing her eyes first on Lorcan and then on Lysander. "I think that you two would look pretty… pretty  _hot_ kissing."

Lysander could have sworn that his insides were literally shrivelling with embarrassment. He glanced at his brother. Lorcan raised one eyebrow slowly.

"You think that, do you?"

"I do," she purred. "I'd really like to see you two kiss."

Lorcan glanced at Lysander, who glared at him.

"I'm not kissing you just so that she can watch!"

"Why not?" Lorcan asked quietly. Lysander stared at him, stunned. How could he even  _ask_  a question like that? Wasn't it  _obvious?_ "It'll be like a game," he continued, placing one hand on Lysander's shoulder and turning him slightly towards him. Then he looked at Lily. "What'll you do for us if we kiss?"

Lily was already on her knees, shuffling towards them. She placed one hand on Lorcan's crotch, pressing her fingers against the bulge in his trousers.

"I'll make it worth your while. Promise," she purred. Lysander's heart skipped a beat and he felt himself hardening too, imagining Lily's hand pressing there… maybe even her hand pressing there while he kissed his brother…

"Come on, then, Lysander," Lorcan breathed, then he leaned over and kissed his brother hard.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
